1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup lens, and particularly relates to a compact image pickup lens for use in a photographic device.
2. Description of Prior Art
In recent years, most mobile phones, portable Personal Digital Assistances (PDA) and notebook computers have been equipped with photographic lens modules. Such a photographic lens module is generally required to be small in volume and light in weight. However, in the past, since the image sensor, such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) sensor or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor) sensor, has a very low resolution, a conventional photographic lens module generally only consists of one or two lens elements.
Currently, with the progress of semi-conductor manufacturing technologies, the resolution of an image sensor applied in the mobile phones, PDAs and notebook computers has been increased to at least one million pixels. Accordingly, if the component number of the photographic lens module used in the above photographic devices is too small, a high image performance may not be obtained. Therefore, how to provide a high-resolution image with a minimum number of the component lens elements so as to still satisfy the compactness requirement is a problem to be addressed.